Fire
by AlehMcFly
Summary: Un incendio, un atrapa sueños, una amistad que comienza. Pero si los sentimientos de uno de los dos empiezan a cambiar, ¿cómo seguir adelante? Este fic participa del reto "Friendzone" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia_ **son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_ El resto de la historia es sacada directamente de mi imaginación. _

Este fic participa del **Reto "Friendzone"** del foro "**El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas"**

Mis palabras son: _En _objetos_**:**_**Atrapa sueños.** _En lugares:_ **Callejón Diagon.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Fuego. Fuego corría por las paredes y las cortinas, inundándolo todo de calor y olor a quemado. El humo negro se elevaba amontonándose en el techo y llenando el aire, impidiendo ver más allá de unos cuatro centímetros en cualquier dirección posible.<em>

_Rose se tiró al piso, ya demasiado mareada como para seguir agachada, e intentó respirar a través de su túnica, pero esta era demasiado gruesa y a ella ya le fallaban las fuerzas como para volver a gritar pidiendo ayuda._

_Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, un momento el pequeño farol de queroseno estaba sujeto al borde de la ventana, al siguiente hubo una ligera sacudida y una lluvia de chispitas salió volando de la lámpara… desatado el fuego. Primero la cortina, luego el asiento, para el momento en que Rose dejó de intentar apagar el fuego y quiso escapar, se hallaba rodeada._

_Gritó por lo que le parecieron años, pero parecía que nadie la oía, y ahora era demasiado tarde… Si no hubiera tenido esa tonta pelea con Albus y el hubiera salido enojado aporreando la puerta y moviendo la lámpara… si él aún estuviera allí para ayudarla... ¡Él seguramente sabría qué hacer! ¡oh Albus!ahora moriría estando aún peleada con su primo favorito._

_La vista comenzó a fallarle, y la cabeza le palpitaba, sintió su corta vida pasar frente a sus ojos y luego… la puerta se abrió trayendo consigo una bocanada de aire limpio, el profesor Longbottom comenzó a apagar el fuego y sus primos James y Albus se abalanzaron tras él para arrastrar a Rose fuera del compartimiento._

_Todo era confuso, ella lloraba, Albus lloraba y pedía perdón una y otra vez, James trataba de calmarlos a ambos y un silencioso Scorpius Malfoy, el nuevo mejor amigo de Albus, se encontraba tras ellos intentando ayudar al tío Neville a apagar las llamas._

_- Al… no pasa nada. – dijo ella con voz ronca – estoy bien. –murmuró acompañando esa frase con una serie de tosidos._

_- Oh Rose, todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido porque Scorpius me convenció de volver a disculparme contigo… ¡Lo siento tanto! – Albus seguía lloriqueando, pero ella ya no le prestaba atención, ella estaba mirando a Scorpius… directa o indirectamente, era gracias a él por quién estaba viva._

_Y con ese último pensamiento se hundió en la inconsciencia._

- Rose, vamos… tienes que salir de aquí. Vayamos al _**callejón Diagon**_ por un helado… o podríamos ver algunas escoba, ya sabes que el año siguiente podemos aplicar para el equipo de quidditch… - Albus seguía hablando mientras Rose miraba tranquilamente por la ventana.

Las pesadillas no dejaban de acosarla desde que hacía menos de un mes, el vagón del Expresso Hogwarts en el que volvía de su primer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería se había incendiado. Todas las noches se despertaba gritando, empapada en sudor y sin poder respirar, como si aún estuviera encerrada en ese apretado compartimiento.

Profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, sus pensamientos se dispersaban en todas direcciones por la falta de sueño. La pelirroja apenas era consciente de las cosas que hacía, como comer, hablar, escuchar a Albus pedirle que saliera…

Ella misma sabía que no podía seguir así, se sentía un maldito zombi. Así que en ese estado de semi conciencia en el que estaba se oyó a si misma pedirle a su primo que esperara fuera mientras ella se cambiaba para ir por un helado. Al menos mitigaría un poco la culpa de Albus y lo haría feliz.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde era arrastrada por Albus hasta detenerse frente a la Heladería recientemente inaugurada en honor al señor Florean Fortescue. Mientras Rose se acomodaba en una silla blanca con olor a pintura nueva, Albus fue a pedir helados para ambos.

Rose apoyo un codo en la mesa y ahueco la mano para poder descansar su barbilla cómodamente mientras observaba su entorno. La cabeza le palpitaba suavemente por la falta de sueño. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió nuevamente, Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa levemente ladeada.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó mientras extendía la mano señalando a la silla vacía frente a Rose. Ella asintió. – Espero que no te moleste que Albus me haya invitado – dijo mientras se sentaba.

- No… no para nada. – murmuró ella, intentado hacer memoria si en algún momento de su conversación su primo había mencionado el haber invitado a Malfoy… no es que le cayera mal, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo alrededor.

- Oye… ¿estás bien? Pareces cansada – comentó Malfoy mientras la miraba.

- Yo… si estoy bien, son solo las pesadillas. No es nada. – Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. En ese instante Albus llego con los helados.

- ¡Hey! Me alegra que hayas podido venir Scorp, estaba intentando que mi prima la zombi aquí, tomara un poco de aire. – Albus siguió parloteando con Scorpius mientras Rose se dedicaba a revolver su helado con una cuchara, para cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta que Scorpius no estaba.

- Albus, ¿Scorpius se ha ido? – preguntó avergonzada por su falta de atención.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no solo ha ido al baño – murmuró Albus mientras se concentraba en su helado.

Rose se encogió de hombros y continuó revolviendo el menjunje derretido que tenía en el plato. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio al menor de los Malfoy acercándose a su mesa nuevamente. Albus se disculpó un momento alegando que ahora era su turno para ir al baño y avisándole a Rose que cuando él volvieran podría ir a casa.

El pequeño Potter desapareció antes de que Rose pudiera decir sola nuevamente con Scorpius Malfoy. El rubio metió la mano en su chaqueta y deslizó un pequeño paquete en dirección a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es esto, Scorpius? – preguntó Rose suavemente mientras miraba el pequeño envoltorio frente a ella.

- Para ti – respondió él sencillamente – lo vi en un escaparate aquí cerca y pensé que te vendría bien con tu problema con las pesadillas. Supongo que debe ser difícil superar un incendio… Vamos, ábrelo – la incitó con una sonrisa. Rose rasgó el papel dejando a la vista un pequeño **_atrapa sueños_** con una larga cinta, casi como si fuera un collar. Cuando le preguntó a Scorpius él asintió.

- La dependienta dijo que puede funcionar tanto como collar que como amuleto anti pesadillas, puedes llevarlo contigo a todos lados ¿te gusta?

- Me encanta… pero no sé porque te tomas tantas molestias. – dijo ella amablemente.

- Oye, eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, se que solo pasamos a segundo año pero creo que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos a partir de ahora gracias a Albus, así que realmente me gustaría ser tu amigo Rose… Claro que si tú quieres.

- Pues… - miró hacia el atrapa sueños y luego hacia el chico que sonreía frente a ella – me encantaría ser tu amiga Scorpius. – contestó la pequeña Weasley mientras deslizaba el collar sobre su cabeza y luego extendía su mano hacia el rubio.

- Amigos – murmuró él apretando sus dedos.

- Amigos – acordó ella.

* * *

><p>Rose sostenía el collar entre sus dedos mientras recordaba aquella tarde en la heladería del Callejón Diagon hace ya casi cinco años.<p>

Ella debería haberse dado cuenta lo confusos que eran sus sentimientos hacia el mejor amigo de su primo, mejor amigo suyo ahora, en ese entonces.

Scorpius siempre fue extremadamente amable con ella, y con el tiempo fue demostrando el gran amigo que podía ser. Acompañando a Albus y a ella en todas sus aventuras, ganando el respeto de todo el clan Weasley, incluido el mismísimo Ron...

Rose suspiró. Por algunos años la situación había sido perfecta, tres mejores amigos haciendo travesuras por todo Hogwarts… poniendo de los nervios al viejo Filch y su espantosa gata… incluso volviendo divertidos sus ridículos castigos.

Sí, todo había sido maravilloso hasta que Rose tuvo la edad suficiente para empezar a fijarse en los chicos, y su maldita atención decidió fijarse en Scorpius.

Realmente intentó por todos los medios ignorar sus sentimientos, salir con otros chicos, concentrarse en sacar las mejores calificaciones de su año y entrar en el equipo de quidditch simultáneamente para así agotarse de todos los modos posibles y no tener tiempo para enamoramientos tontos que pusieran en riesgo la mejor amistad de su vida.

Pero nada, digo nada, funcionó.

Así que aquí estaba ella, sentada junto a la ventana mirando distraídamente al exterior, con sus pensamientos dispersos por la falta de sueño que nada tenía que ver con las pesadillas esta vez (_vale aclarar que las pesadillas no volvieron a molestarla desde que usaba el colgante que Scorpius le regaló_), esperando una respuesta a la invitación que ella misma había enviado hacia algunas horas.

Un sonido de golpeteo llevó su atención hacia la esquina del cristal donde una pequeña lechuza gris lo arañaba para que Rose la dejase entrar. La pelirroja sabía que su corazón no tendría que saltar locamente en su pecho de ese modo, pero incluso sabiéndolo no pudo evitarlo.

Se levantó apresuradamente y abrió la ventana lo suficiente para que la pequeña ave salte dentro de su cuarto. Rose la acarició suavemente y le dio algunas semillas mientras desataba el mensaje que le llevaba.

Lo desdobló cuidadosamente y leyó la respuesta corta y amable de su mejor amigo.

**_"¡Claro que me reúno contigo Rose! Un helado con mi mejor amiga es justo lo que estaba necesitando. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. Te espero en el lugar de siempre. Con amor._**

**_-Scorpius."_**

Su corazón se aceleró aún más ¿significaría esa última frase que él quería confesarle sus sentimientos también?

Apartó esa idea rápidamente y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a enfrentarse a uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. El momento decisivo que podría tanto ponerla en la cima como hundirla hasta el más profundo pozo de desesperación, todo en menos de dos horas a partir de ese momento.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras ponía manos a la obra.

El olor dulce del helado llegaba desde el mostrador a unos pocos pasos de la mesa que eligió. Sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente con su amuleto mientras esperaba. Los nervios bullían en su estomago, rápida y violentamente, como si miles de avispas asesinas africanas estuvieran bailando en su interior. Había tanto que quería decir… cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir, enfocando directamente a un chico rubio y atlético que sostenía dos helados y le sonreía alegremente. Scorpius había llegado.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rose mientras el rubio se sentaba frente a ella y le alcanzaba su helado.

- Bueno, parece que el tiempo hubiera retrocedido algunos años, solo falta Albus y hasta podríamos recrear la escena de nuestro pacto de amistad – bromeó Scorpius mientras le estrechaba los dedos a Rose.

- Si… incluso traje el collar – río ella mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios.

- Como si alguna vez te lo quitarás Weasley – dijo él rodando los ojos pero manteniendo la sonrisa, un momento más tarde se aclaró la garganta y se sentó mejor en la silla – bueno, hay algo que quieres decirme ¿cierto?

- Oh, preferiría que tu empezaras – Ella temía que los nervios le impidieran hablar, así que si él pudiera facilitarle un poco las cosas…

- De acuerdo, esto es difícil… - Scorpius se revolvió en su silla y luego volvió a tomar la mano de Rose – Oye, eres mi mejor amiga y lamento mucho no haberte dicho esto antes… Espero que por favor me perdones, pero temía que pudieras enojarte conmigo.

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme contigo, Scorp? – murmuró mientras una pequeña risa histérica escapaba por sus labios, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

- Por qué se que conoces mi fama de mujeriego Rose – dijo él mirándola a los ojos – y sé que te preocupas por ella…

- Espera… ¿Me preocupo? ¿De quién? – una sensación incomoda y vagamente familiar empezó a extenderse por su espalda.

- De Lily, por supuesto. Yo quería decírtelo antes, pero ella temía la reacción de la familia si se enteraban de lo nuestro… Pero te juro que la amo Rose, la amo como nunca amé a nadie antes y prometo hacerla feliz. No tienes que preocuparte por el corazón de tu prima, porque me arrancaría el mío propio antes de dañar el suyo…

Scorpius continuaba sosteniendo su mano mientras le confesaba los sentimientos secretos que tenía por su prima Lily, mejor dicho el romance que tenía con la pequeña Potter. Claro que Rose no se preocupaba del corazón de Lily en manos de Scorpius, bien sabía que él era la mejor persona que ella conocía después de su primo Albus… Ella estaba preocupada por su propio corazón, que latía desacompasadamente, luchando por mantenerse unido.

No, Scorpius no rompería el corazón de Lily, ya tenía suficiente rompiendo el de Rose.

- Así que… ¿nos das tu bendición? – finalizó él mirando a Rose esperanzadamente.

- Yo… esto… - hizo un esfuerzo por tragar el nudo que se estableció en su garganta y se obligó a hablar con naturalidad – Claro que se las doy Scorp, bienvenido a la familia. – él se estiró por sobre la mesa para abrazarla mientras murmuraba que sabía que podía contar con su aprobación incluso antes de decirle. Rose usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a llorar en ese mismo instante.

- Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? – preguntó alegremente Scorpius unos momentos después. Rose se esforzó por sonreír.

- Oh, nada importante… una tontería. Nunca te agradecí de convencer a Albus para que volviera a disculparse, si no fuera por eso ahora sería una parte permanente del Expresso de Hogwarts… -río para luego bajar la vista mientras luchaba por respirar. Su cuerpo se sentía igual que en el incendio de hace ya tantos años. Le pesaba la cabeza, el mareo le hacía difícil concentrarse y la cabeza le palpitaba. Pero sobre todo, le pesaba la sensación de que estaba a punto de morir, de que su corazón se esforzaba vanamente por seguir adelante cuando se sabía que ya no había esperanza. Seguir adelante cuando ya estaba todo perdido. Una parte de ella deseó haberse quedado dentro de ese tren.

- Pues me alegro de haberlo hecho, quién hubiera dicho que estaba salvando a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga – la fácil sonrisa de su eternamente mejor amigo volvió a aparecer en su perfecto rostro.

Momentos más tarde la conversación se había vuelto insostenible, toda la fuerza de voluntad de Rose estaba puesta en no caerse a pedazos, toda la atención de Scorpius estaba puesta en Lily. Se despidieron en la puerta del negocio de helados y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el Callejón Diagon en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras se alejaba, Rose deslizó el collar atrapa sueños por sobre su cabeza y lo enganchó en un pequeño árbol que apareció junto a su ía llegado el momento de dejarlo atrás.

Está pesadilla era demasiado real como para que un amuleto pudiera liberarla.


End file.
